happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFSF Ch 10:Final battle with Vincentine(PT 1)
The helicopters lifted off and flew to the powerplant,Jordan was in his combat gear along with the others,Only Elle,Pixy and Analysis remained undressed."Okay guys,Considering the possibility of Vincentine jumping from one of the rooms without warning,We're going to have to stick together." "I don't know about that Jordan,I mean would he be willing to give himself up just for one penguin?" "Well you do have a point Analysis but I think we're going to have to find out when we get there." After a few hours of flying,the powerplant came in sight. As the helicopters got closer,almost without warning. Missile launchers appeared out of nowhere and activated,one of them sending a missile towards a tail rotor of one of black hawks currently on station."Missile Incoming!Evasive Action!" But it was too late,an explosion rocked the helicopter."Echo 2-5 is going down!"One of the passengers almost fell out but was able to get himself back in and hang on,Everyone could watch the helicopter spinning earthward into the forest below. It pushing trees down as it impacted the ground,"We got a black hawk down!Repeat 2-5 is down!"The remaining helicopters dropped to avoid more missiles."We're going to have to drop you here,it is too risky to get closer." "2-5,come in over!" "We're okay!The crew is a little shaken up but we can still continue the mission."British commandos started to emerge from the wreckage,showing that they are alright."Lock and load!"After they landed,Analysis took off into the sky,Everyone moved towards the powerplant,being very careful in the process. They came to the gate,three birds were seen exiting the control room,"Down now!"Everyone dropped in a instant. "Vincent must have hired them to do his dirty work."Jordan looked as one of them spotted Analysis still in the sky,it was about to take off."Take them down with tranquilizers."As soon as Jordan finished speaking,the three birds fell silent to the ground. Another voice soon fill the air,"Lads,I spotted two more guards on the tower up there,I'll get them."Two more silent shots ending in the guards falling asleep. "Alright lads,we're going to have to split up to look for Vincent,It is kill or capture."There was a large building infront of them,it could have been where Vincentine was staying. There were two ways they could go,they can go to the roof and get in from there or storm in the front. Obviously,most of them chosen the roof."Okay then,We're going in."Ten soldiers stormed in through the door,"Anything?" "No nothing...Wait what is that?"The emperor penguins and several soldiers were in the process of getting in through the rooftop,when Jordan radio cracked to life."Bravo team this is Alpha,we are being attacked by something,everytime one of our guys disappear and we look. There are nothing but statues and we turn around again,it repeats the same time,we're going to need your help down here..."Nothing but static came soon after that."Go!Go!"Analysis was on the roof with them,watching them getting in one by one."Analysis!Pixy!You guys try to stay up here and try to keep anyone from coming through here. We'll call for help if we need it."Jordan said before disappearing into the building. Everyone tried to get as fast as they could to the first floor,looking into every room as they did so."Elle,Jordan,I tapped into the security cameras so I can see you from down there so I'll warn you if I see something." "Okay lady overwatch."Jordan said sarcastically,At the first floor,no one could be seen."Target is not in building." "Well we have to keep looking for him..." "Guys you have to see this!"Everyone turned to Davis who was looking at a statue covering it's eyes,holding one of the soldiers from Alpha team. One of the commandos tried to get the soldier out but the statue wouldn't budge,Pixy soon revealed what it is."Guys don't try to do something to it,That is a weeping angel...I heard tales about it but I never believed it,anyway your not suppose to brink at the same time or it will come for you ne..." "Sorry to interrupt Pixy but we got another problem here."Everyone looked around and saw more weeping angels,they got closer everytime they blanked."This day just keeps getting worser and worser." All of them were surrounded,knowing that there wasn't much time. Pixy scanned the room and found the only other way out was the air vent."Guys!Go to that vent on your left,it's your way out." "Great thinking,Pixy."Following Pixy's order they went into the vent. One the other side of it,the group came to area outside the building. Suddenly without warning a Paradigm Falcon knocked Elle off her feet as she was first one to come out. It tried to move it's talons into her chest but Analysis came from the grey sky and forcefully pushed the falcon out of the way,knocking it out."You alright Elle?" Yeah,thanks."Pixy somehow got down from the roof and regrouped with everyone,"Okay I am sure I located Vincentine in the next building with the security cameras,but be we still need to be careful he could lead us into another trap."Vincentine responded after Pixy finished,scaring them."You bet I am going to led you into another trap." "Where are you Vincent,come out and face us once and for all." "Oh I'll come out for sure but your going to have to face me alone."The emperor penguins ignored the answer and waddled into the building. The soldiers stayed outside to watch incase Vincent tried to escape,After looking throughout the building for any sigh of Vincent,the emperor penguins came across one last door and carefully they opened it. Inside they saw stairs leading to the basement,"Well that was easy." "Don't let your guard down Davis,he may still be hiding in this room."They looked at a lever in the middle of the room."Guys,stay back...Analysis try to stay in the hallway,if anything goes wrong,your going to have to get us out."Jordan picked up a rope and tied it to the lever then he pulled it,as they were hoping for,nothing happened."It's fine guys,no trap he..."Jordan stopped talking as they all heard cracking noises coming from below."GET OUT!"But before they could do so,the only way out became blocked by a metal door,with Analysis still out in the hallway."Guys!Hang in there,I'll get help!"Elle could only say one last word before the floor below broke way,"Oh Guin!" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions